Brothers
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: Kuroko stopped playing basketball in Teiko's third year because of the hurt he suffered and vowed to defeat GoM. Big brother Nijimura is not amused with what GoM had done and joins Kuroko in Seirin. Now we have an overprotective big brother on loose. No one will get away unscathed.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Kuroko stopped playing basketball in Teiko's third year because of the hurt he suffered and vowed to defeat GoM. Big brother Nijimura is not amused with what GoM had done and joins Kuroko in Seirin. Now we have an overprotective big brother on loose.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it. I'm an Indian foe god's sake, how'll I own it which is Japanese show.**

Kuroko really hated to love basketball.

It did not really made sense but to him it was a perfect dilemma. He loved this sport, from the feel of the ball to the way it bounced to the sound it produced. It all excited him. He could get lost in it if given the chance.

It had been his life at one point but now? Now he hated how it made him feel. Every time he heard the ball bounce he was reminded of the sry of distress and loss the opposite team had suffered. Ever touch made him relive the haunting expression of his opponents.

The same expression haunted him now for the fear had made a home in him. There was a tine when the work basketball made him feel joy. Now the only thing he could feel was loneliness. Deep seated loneliness.

It would not have been so bad if he had a confidante. Someone to share his pain. His loneliness with. His team, his best friend had abandoned him. Oh sure Kise still hung out with him and Aomini still went with him to have fun but it was not the same.

The conversation once dominated by basketball was now just hollow words. No more likely than anything a stranger might have spoken to him. There was no familiarity to them.

He had tried again and again to hold on tl the bonds that were fast fading but he could no longer hold on. Even Ogiwara-kun had given up on their friendship.

Oh, how he wished he had someone to confide in.

Well, he had. It was not like he was alone. There was still that one person who had not changed. Who supported him. But he was hesitant to contact him. He had managed to keep him in dark all this time and he did not want to burden him.

So, he did not know how to continue.

 _Ring~~_

His phone ringing was a foreign concept to him, especially in the school hours. He had never in his whole life gotten a call in the school hours. He rarely ever got a call. After all who would call a phantom, people generally forgot him.

The number was unknown to him. And foreign. The number was clearly not Japanese. Maybe a wrong number then?

"Moshi moshi"

He thought not to pick up but that would be petty of him. What if the call was important. What if it was someone he knew?

"Tetsuya?"

The voice was familiar to him. Very much so.

"Nijimura-senpai?"

Why was he calling with this number? Last time he checked Nijimura-senpai had a totally different number. Did something happen? Something which caused him to change numbers?

"I told you call me Shuzo-nii. But Tetsuya, I heard what happened with others from Satsuki. I'm coming back and we'll deal with them together. Just hold on"

He wanted to cry. He could not even look at basketball without flinching and Nijimura-senpai wanted to deal with others.

"S-sorry Senpai habit, but I don't think it's possible. The others are too strong. They've changed too much and I can't even look at the ball now. It's too difficult. I can't"

He was crying at this point. Tears freely falling from the two blue pools. His voice even had cracked at some point in there but for the life of him he could not care. Now even Nijimura-senpai knew he was a weakling.

"Tetsuya. Tetsuya hold on. Don't cry. You're not alone in this. I'll be with you all the way. I even have friends willing to help"

It made him feel better. He was not alone. He had Nijimura-senpai with him.

The last part registered in his brain after some time.

"Someone willing to help? Is this person suicidal? He'll be crushed instantly"

His voice lacked emotions and even cracked at a part. His mind had apparently decided to omit some part or he had missed some kind of joke because the next thing he knew was that his senpai was cracking up.

"They are not someone Kuroko, they are a team. Basketball is not a one person sport. It's a team sport. I once thought this to Teiko, and we'll teach this to them again"

Apparently happiness is contagious for it brought a smile to Kuroko's face. It was a team sport. He really longed to see Generation of Miracles play like they enjoyed it bit more so he wanted then to play like a team. Then his brain caught up with him.

"Wait senapi? They? As in more than one?"

His senpai was quite amused at his slow reaction for he chuckled again.

"You remember my friend Kyoshi Tetsuya? He's aiming to win along with Seirin. They'll be more than willing to help or at least they will be after I'm through with their training."

Seirin? He had heard about it. Apparently despite being a new team they had reached finals before the three kings crushed them. Even after that they were gunning for the win? He really commended their spirit.

It really sounded like a strong team and the more he thought the better it sounded.

"You should go see one of their match Tetsuya. Maybe you'll get your love for the game back"

It turned out Nijimura-senpai was right for the next match of Seirin really lifted his spirits.

It really made him want to play again.

 **...**

Nijimura really had no idea how it turned out like this. As for as he had remembered Generation of miracles were a good bunch. A bunch full of brats but a good bunch non-the-less, if you if ore Haizaki and even he was not that bad.

Akashi was a brilliant person with a mind unlike other. He was a born captain and Nijimura had no doubt that he'll take the team to a new level but never in his wildest though he had thought this would have happened.

It had really went out of control. And Tetsuya had taken the backlash.

He had known the child since he was a child, their family was pretty close. They used to paly quite frequently. More like they lived together six out of seven days. Their family was that close. Tetsuya was his little brother in all but blood more so after the child was left all alone in the world after his parents death ten years ago.

He was the one who had introduced Tetsuya to basketball and never in his life had he ever regretted his decision so much before.

Tetsuya had the biggest heartbreak of his life. His life had all but collapsed and what hurt was that Tetsuya had not even said anything to him. He knew that Tetsuya was trying to protect him bit his heart was still hurt that he was not trusted.

It heart to hear from Satsuki what he should have heard from Tetsuya.

But now was not the time to worry about it. What he had do now was help Tetsuya to bring the rainbow team back to their senses.

And once he'll be through with them they'll better apologise to Tetsuya or god help them or god help them.

"Father, I'm going to Japan to help Tetsuya"

Telling his father was just a formality. His father loved Tetsuya like his own. He even had adoption papers ready but never was able to ask him.

"How long would you be gone?"

And he had never been more thankful that his father had recovered than this moment.

"Whole year. I'll bring Tetsuya back too when I return"

Yeah, Japan and Tetsuya here he come.

 **And that's that.**

 **Kindly read and review. And I'll recommend for you all to read rimfire by Nightmare-Taichou**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is beta was Nightmare-Taichou. So hopefully it'll not have that many mistakes. And thank you for all the support and comments.**

 **Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own it. Does one of their movies count? I have all the episodes though.**

Nijimura's landing in Japan was not an epic moment. Despite being a social person and the heir to one of the biggest multinationals in the world, it was not a big event. He was not one to make a big deal out of things. That was more of Akashi's thing.

At most, he had thought that he would have a few people waiting for him, but he forgot a big fact that he was hardly in contact with these people and forgot to tell them that he was arriving today. He cursed his memory for forgetting to tell someone to pick him up. He really was an airhead at times. Other than that, he was planning world domination. Wait…that was Akashi. He was just an airhead.

And that's why he was facing an empty airport with a luggage bag in hand. He really should call someone to pick him up but his phone had also decided to give up on him. The battery was below critical and was not getting a reception. He was stuck here.

This was more than rotten luck. But then again it was maybe karma for creating the Generation if Miracles and destroying a lot of lives? God knows he deserved much more for all the wrong he had done. Yes, he deduced, karma has struck brilliantly this time.

"Nijimura-senpai, welcome back."

The scream was past his lips before he could stop it. And really his brother really needed to stop giving people heart attack with this kind of entry. He felt his life shorten by 10 years with that unexpected greeting. His little brother really would be the death of him one of these days.

"Nijimura-senpai, let's go. I told coach that we'll be there in an hour. You still have to meet the team."

"Ah, right." Nijimura said after he recovered. Grabbing the fabric at his chest, he swears that his heart was going to beat out of his chest. But then his mind ran back on what Tetsuya had said. He was going to meet the team.

Ah, the team. He had heard about them from Kiyoshi but it would also be his first time meeting them.

He wondered what kind of people they were in real life. Were they as crazy as Kiyoshi had informed him?

...

Kuroko passed by people, unnoticed. It was not a really difficult job for the former phantom of Teiko. He was after all for most part invisible to all.

He moved quietly in the crowd so as to not attract attention. Well, it's not like anyone would notice him. All around, people were advertising their club but he only had eyes on one club. The one he hated and had yet come to love once again.

Basketball.

He had not thought to join immediately. It was perhaps better for him to wait for Nijimura-senpai before joining but then again from his long talks with his Senpai, what he knew about them was from his friend, Kiyoshi Teppei.

That and a tall redhead had just picked up a member of the said club to take him for registration. It was quite amusing. No to mention the person really felt like Aomine-kun before he had changed.

And so he followed them. He picked up the form and begun filling it out. It looked like he was invisible to them too. That or because they were so absorbed in their conversation, they really hadn't noticed him there. He did not even try to get their attention except to give them the form he had filled. It would be impossible in lieu of the tall redheaded American.

Do he thought basketball was same everywhere? Poor sod was in for a rude awakening. Once he meets his former teammates, he'll quickly change his views.

The first day in the gym was interesting to say the least. The coach turned out to be the senior who was at the recruiting booth. He liked her eyes; they were determined and burned with a passion to win. But not the absolute victory Teiko was famous for. No, it was the passion for a team victory.

To improve in basketball together.

It quickly became awkward once she had asked them to take their shirt off. But it was not a foreign concept to him. His coach also used to do it often to check on his players.

She paused at the tall redhead, Kagami-kun he believed. He recognised the look she was giving him. It was the same coach use to give Aomine-kun, which said that he's a mine of talent.

He really had a good feeling about this person.

It almost made him laugh when she missed him completely and later freaked out when he announced his presence. She also looked troubled by his stats but he was not too worried.

He was, after all not meant to shine, bit to make others shine.

The match against the seniors was fun. It really reminded him of the ones he used to play in his first year at Teiko with Aomine-kun after he made it to first string.

It was nostalgic and he really loved his decision to not give up.

It turned out that Kagami-kun had never even heard about generation of miracles and when he asked him how he would fair against them he had no qualms about saying that he'll be crushed immediately.

He knew his teammates, no, former-teammates. They were strong and Kagami-kun was nowhere near their level yet. But he'll help him get there. Both he and Nijimura-senpai will.

He had after all made a promise.

Next morning he made sure to ask coach for a form to play in official games but she denied him. After some negotiations she had agreed.

All was well till he called to the principal's office. He had an idea what was going to happen. Nijimura-san, Nijimura-senpai's father had called him a day before telling him that his Senpai would be arriving today, and he would be asked to collect him.

He did not even want to think how Nijimura-san had persuaded the school board to allow Kuroko accompany the collecting party but he had an inkling that a fat cheque was involved in it.

And so, with a short note to coach about bringing a new member, he went to collect his Senpai from the airport. It was not hard at all to miss his Senpai in the crowd. But looked like his Senpai missed him in the crowd.

He really was invisible was he not?

"Nijimura-senpai, welcome back."

Maybe he should have given a warning first? Nijimura-senpai looked ready to have a heart attack right there.

"Nijimura-senpai, let's go. I told coach that we'll be there in an hour. You still have to meet the team."

"Ah, right."

He wondered how his team would react to Nijimura-senpai. They were going to freak out, that's for sure. He then lightly chuckled at that thought. Their reactions are going to be priceless. It'll be a fun year and maybe he'll be able to beat other generation of miracles?

He looked behind at his Senpai who again who gave him a big grin. It reassured him.

They were defiantly going to win.

 **Read and review. They're important.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm messing up with the timeline a bit.**

 **I wanted it Beta but then I got late and decided to post it. Sorry. I'll get next one Beta'd. But seriously I'll like some feedback.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

Seirin was a good school and for a new school it had a good reputation. But like it is said, it was a new school so it did not have the advantage the well established schools had. Despite that they had reached to the finals before defeat. That in itself was a big point and in Nijimura 's eyes it made them good.

But it was their determination to get back up which had won him over. Not many had the courage to face defeat as they had. That's why he believed that the school would be good for Tetsuya. His little brother needed friends who would not give up just because they were defeated.

Also, he had heard things from Kyoshi and in reality he felt he would not be bored here. After all if he was bored it generally did not boars well for people.

"So, Tetsuya. How are you now? Ready to shine?"

He was not teasing him. He knew that Tetsuya had gotten his love for the sport back. After all, if not for this then joining the team would have been for nothing. And he was a shadow or so his brother believed but he'll help him shine.

"Nijimura-senpai, I told you that I'm a shadow. I make **others** shine brighter. Spotlight is not for me"

And here they were at this again. He really did not like the wall Tetsuya had created to protect himself. He could trust him but the hurt must really had cracked his trust in Teiko. And he was a former Teiko.

"Tetsuya, what happened to calling me Shuzo-nii. You used to call me that when we were young"

He really missed Tetsuya when he was a child. He was such a sweet and carefree child. Teiko really had taken the child away and destroyed him.

"Shuzo-nii is Shuzo-nii and Nijimura-senpai is Nijimura-senpai"

That was weird. It was like they were both different. But he was the same, then why the difference. He did not really get to dwell on it as they were there in front of Seirin. Well, time to face the music.

The gym was new as he had guesses and the floor was slipperier than his liking but he had experience with that kind of things. The sound of the dribble was loud bit what was louder was the screaming of a male.

Standing in the door of the gym he could easily see the glasses wearing boy bark orders for the others. Must be the captain Kyoshi told about. Then there was the tall redhead who was shooting baskets. He was good. Reminded him of Aomini when the boy first joined.

"I saw the coach. She was skipping"

A boy came inside and rushed past him. He was not even noticed. So that's how Tetsuya felt all the time huh being invisible?

"Skipping? Then our next opponent must be tough"

The captain exclaimed and he kinda did remember Kyoshi telling him about it that Riko skipped when she had acquired a particular opponent for practice match. He was excited.

Seconds later the door was opened with a bang and a short haired girl skipped in. She must be Riko the coach. She was on the short side but then again so was Momoi and she was excellent.

"I've got a match for you. Our next opponent will be Kaijo"

She looked really excited at the idea. And hadn't Kuroko said that one of their members had went to Kaijo. The copycat who had replaced Hizaki. To face a member of Teiko so early. Talk about rotten luck.

"I've heard that they had managed to acquire a member of generation of miracles this year. Kise Ryota"

Bingo. He nailed it. The match was really was looking interesting. Surprisingly they had not been spotted yet.

"Coach, we're back. This is my senpai, Nijimura Shuzo. He'll be joining us here at Seirin"

Everyone was a little too engrossed in the talk they were having to pay much attention to them and Kuroko goes and scares them. At least it gave him time to prepare for other's reactions.

"N-Nijimura? You mean **that** Nijimura? As in heir of Nijimura enterprises? As in Teiko's captain Nijimura?"

The captain asked. Really, it was not like was another Nijimura there or was there? But really for him to remember Nijimura was a rarity. While he was famous for family but to be remembered him as the captain was rare. Mostly everyone thought Akashi was the captain. The zeal was certainly there and he did not like to rebuke others in their thinking.

This guy knew his stuff.

"Teiko's? Then it means before generation of miracles? But this guy's a third year. And if he was captain then I would mean-?"

"He was our captain before he gave it up to Akashi-kun to take care of his family"

God bless Tetsuya and his scary ability. Then an annoying scream filled the gym. It sounded like fan girls but non of the guys here looked as if they would have them. He turned to face the entrance of the gym which was filled with girls and a blond haired guy.

Nijimura remembered him from the photoes Tetsuya had send him.

Kise Ryota stood there with all his shining self.

Perfect opportunity for revenge.

 **And I know this is short but next one is planned long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm messing up the timeline but I don't care and since no one had complained so I'm gonna assume you don't have a problem with this at all.**

 **A big question to you all. Do you want Akashi to have a big role or a small role? His personality depends on it. Do you want a caring and crazy one like a brother or the one who does not care? I kinda need the answer. Kindly do tell and vote on the poll. If I don't get this response I'll not be able to guarantee a fast update.**

 **Disclaimer: I forgot but I don't own it. If I did let's just say one of the guys would have been Kuroko's protective big brother.**

Seirin was just as Kise had expected it to be. New with all the buildings in top conditions and brimming with students.

And utterly useless for Kurokocchi. This school had nothing to offer him. This was a new school with not even well establish basketball team. They had never even made it into nationals and it had no distinguishable players he could remember. In other words it was a waste of his precious one's talent.

Do why did he choose this school? As far as Kise was concerned Kurokocchi should have gone to Kaijo with him. Kaijo was good school with well established team and best of all it had Kise in it. So it was the best there was.

And now they had their first match. That also against Kurokocchi's team. It gave him perfect opportunity to pay a visit his dear friend.

But getting ambushed by the fan girls was never on the list. Or attracting attention. But it could not be helped. He was famous and good looking after all. He was just that good.

It became annoying quickly when they followed him to the gym. The gym was open but before he could move further he had to get rid of the girls somehow.

But even then he could see some of Seirin's players. The red haired guy was good. Extremely good. But not on the level of generation of miracles.

In result, all of them were average. A total waste of Kurokocchi's talent. And worst of all, the phantom of Teiko did not even see it like that. So it fell onto Kise to get him out.

"What are you doing here?"

Ah, here comes the million dollar question. But before he could answer he was blocked by a girl and another and another. Looks like he'll have to deal with them first. Ah, such a tragedy of life.

"Could you maybe give me five minutes?"

He was talking more to Kuroko than the rest of them but whatever, who cares. The girls were on him before anyone in the team could answer him back. Well it was not like anyone in the team was worth the effort other than his precious Kurokocchi.

"Tetsuya, are you sure this is the same Kise Ryota you were telling me about? I swear he's more like Yue, that annoying cousins from Florida."

Kise may act like an idiot but to be compared to someone with such disdain was discouraging. Not to mention humiliating. He was not mature enough to let it slide.

"You, don't say such things like that about me. I challenge you to a basketball game"

When he got a good look at the guy who was staring beside Kurokocchi, who for some reason was not in uniform, he felt a gasp escape him. The person with black hairs and black eyes was really familiar but for the life of him he could not place him.

Maybe he was from one of the teams they had crushed? Maybe that's why he was getting such a strong feeling from him.

"All in good time Kise-kun. We don't want you to be crushed too badly before we can play the match"

It came as a shock to hear Kurokocchi say it. Did he seriously think Kise would loose. Also to a non-miracle? Did his trainer had that little faith in him?

Well he'll just have to prove him wrong. And when he will he'll take Kurokocchi for their team. Suddenly a basketball came flying at him. He actually dropped it not because the pass was so powerful bit because it took him by surprise.

"Bakagami"

The female who he could only think of as their manager shrieked. God, she was loud as Momoicchi. And just as dangerous from the looks of it.

"I challenge you to a one-on-one."

Perfect. It would give him a perfect opportunity to assert the abilities of Seirin. From what he could tell this school was not worth it. And it was also the best time to show Kurokocchi that his choice was wrong.

"I didn't come here for this but whatever. I'll take you up on it for showing me something good"

He took in the expression of others around him. Some were excited, Kuroko and their female manager looked angry and that black haired guy he had challenged looked indifferent. He could see that Kurokocchi wanted to stop him but the same guy stopped him.

Their was more to that relationship than met the eyes but for now he should not dwell on it. He had an idiot to beat and person to impress after all.

 **...**

Nijimura had heard the rumours about Kise Ryota. From Tetsuya to Seijuro, all had informed him about this new and shining member of the team.

But hearing and seeing were really different. The guy not only copied what Kagami had done perfectly but had also made it his own. It was no copy, it was evolution. He really was like Haizaki, but more talented.

And pleasant by the sound of it.

But it had worried Tetsuya to see the progress. His little brother was kinda like an enigma. His mind worked on a different plane. Even he did not know what went in there but sometimes he wished. Tetsuya had turned meek before joining Teiko. Before that he was a force to be faced with.

The look in Tetsuya's eyes was the same now. The same look of calculation of the possibilities of win. He really looked like the heir of one of the most feared families. Aloof and dangerous. Too much like **him**. And Nijimura respected this Kuroko.

That did not mean he liked him.

"After that pathetic display I can only say, give me Kurokocchi. Let's play basketball together"

The look disappeared from Tetsuya's eyes as fast as it had appeared. That even left him dumb fold. To ask just like that was plain insulting. Did this guy have no tactic skills at all?

"Kise-kun, I'm flattered that you think about me like that but I'll have to decline your offer"

Now that sounded entirely wrong in the context. And from the tone of his voice Kuroko was close to loosing it already. If he wanted to save Kise then he'll have to interfere. Although he did not want to but court looked like a better place to extract revenge. After all it was completely legal to thrash a team in basketball than to beat someone up.

"Let's make a bet. If Kaijo wins you'll have to quit Seirin and join us"

That did not bode well for him. The blond most likely sensing his aura decided to take a look at him and let out quite a girly cry. Did he look that scary? The only other one who had ever received this look was Akashi Seijuro but that was an entirely different matter. It was personal.

"Absolutely not. We're not using basketball as a betting booth. I thought you knew better than this. And to threaten Tetsuya like that, just you wait Kise Ryoya. You said you're not mature enough to let a challenge slide? Well guess what, so am I? Get ready to get slaughtered in the court. I'm out to draw blood"

Maybe it was too much but he figured if it got Seijuro to listen to him then Kise was not such a big deal. He had kept people like him under control for almost two years, two years had not dulled him.

If anything he had become more fierce. Blame the business and family politics for that.

Kise looked visibly shaken and it felt good. Thank god he left as soon as possible for he was at the end of his wits.

Really children these days. What went inside their mind. Tetsuya was giving him a stare that said it all. Yeah, he was gonna get a lecture.

Then he took the expressions of everyone around. They looked a little awed and fearfully at him.

Time to mend the bridges? Thank god for small miracles that after he finished no one was that vary of him.

"So any idea how to improve? We have to win this match"

Loosing was not an option here. This was war.

"Well for starters let Tetsuya be the assistant coach. He'll get you there"

"Is he that good?"

Oh you have no idea what kind of monster Tetsuya is. But they'll get it one way or other.

 **...**

Midorima had a shadow tailing him. Really, it would not have been that annoying of this shadow did not have a Kise complex on him. God, now he knew how Kuroko felt.

"Shin-Chan, what are you doing? Is that a cheese-kun?"

Ah, his lucky item if the day was a limited addition Cheese-kun plushy. And it was not like it was inconvenient to anyone. It provided him with luck to never miss his shots in a match. Also, it gave him good luck for other things.

Too bad it never got him away from the nascence called Takao. He would have gotten rid of if not that Oha-Asa had said that the first person to give Cancer a nick name this month would be lucky to have around for life. And so he was stuck with Takao.

At least he got an errand boy out of it all.

Life continued and no annoying thing happened other than Takao. But calm never lasts does it?

No it dies not. For Kise of all people texted him.

 _Midorimacchi,_

 _How is school? I bet it's not as fun as Kaijo. It's great here and all the girls still chase me and all. And basketball is great._

 _By the way me and Kurokocchi are having a practice match. Come to watch me win. Seirin is no hood for Kurokocchi, so convince him to come to Kaijo with me after I win._

 _Kise._

 _Ps: Do you know of any scary black haired and black eyes tall basketball players who would have a grudge against me? And I mean scary at Akashicchi's level? And no glasses. Better yet, does Akashicchi have any black haired brother?_

Well, apparently Kise was doing good. And it was not like Kise was gonna lose to a no name school even if Kuroko did went there. Kuroko was as good as the team he played for. And Seirin were not that powerful. They had lost to the three kings the precious year after all. But still this was Kuroko and he was unpredictable at best. Even Momoi has never been able to predict him.

And knowing Kise he would have asked him to join Kaijo and gotten rejected. Kuroko should have joined Shūtoku, not that he wanted Kuroko here or anything. Just that it would be good for him.

And the person he asked with black hairs and eyes, there were too many to count but just how many of them would know Kuroko or make a lasting impression on Kise to even inquire about. He only knew one who Kise could be asking about, but he wore glasses.

So unless it was a misunderstanding and Imayoshi was at Seirin without his glasses or it was him.

Their captain before Akashi. But it was not possible for he was in America after all. Anyway he'll know what it was in the match. But before that he had to make preparations for it.

"Takao"

Fortunately he had a very good slave to do work. Now he knew why Akashi enjoyed bossing them around so much.

 **Hope it was good. I wanted to post yesterday but I was not able to finish this so here.**

 **Review. They kepp me going and updating fast.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is only half a chapter. It went too long for me so I stopped there. Rest will be in next chapter. I really liked all your reviews. The poll is open for another chapter before I take it down. Kindly go and vote. And the match will go AU from next chapter. I won't follow cannon for the matches and looks like Akashi will make an early entry.**

 **This chapter is long from my point of view. I'll try to keep all chapters at this length but no promise. I might slip here and there.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did i would not be in India but in Japan.**

Kaijo was a large school with lots of impressive buildings and outdoor courts and planning. All in all it was an impressive school.

But it was no Teiko and even Kise knew it. Still it was far better than Seirin was. Really in his opinion Kuroko should have chosen Kaijo.

"Captain can I go and accompany Seirin inside? They'll get lost otherwise"

Kasamatsu did not know what he had done wrong in life to get Kise as a teammate. The guy was brilliant inside court and was a true ace but outside? He was a complete idiot with a superiority complex.

And fangirls.

Those damn annoying specie of female population had unfortunately taken a liking to the blond and even their practice was invaded by this dangerous specie. It would have been alright of some member of his team was not so distracted by it.

But still that was even alright by his standards. But when Kise git going like this it was bad. All clingy and wanting to have his way. Really one of the days he would have to teach the blond teamwork. But for now?

"Alright you can go"

Hey, the way to gym was simple and not everyone was Kise who got lost in simple track. But whatever gets him a few Kise-free minutes he was willing to take.

The blond meanwhile happily skipped out the gym, his Kurokocchi only thing on his mind. Finally he would get to share the court with him even if they were on opposite teams. And then Kurokocchi would ae how great he was and come back to him to Kaijo and they'll have a happy ever after.

Seirin was here with his Kurokocchi. He was so happy. Now he'll go and hug him and Kurokocchi would see how great he is and-

It all crashed down when he saw the black haired guy pointing at him and whispering something. It was alright, after all Kise was used to be pointed at but what hurt was that Kurokocchi actually laughed. He had heard that laugh but not for a year.

Never after their second championship title. It was like there was a wall between them. He would have been contented to just hear the laugh but he was spotted and whatever gives. He'll get his hug one way or other.

"Kurokocchi, ever since you've turned me down I've been crying in my pillow at night"

Kuroko for his part just stared at the blond who seemed to be crying fake tears. Even going as far as to wipe his eyes with his sleeves. Talk about melodramatic.

"Hey, are you ignoring me?"

Kagami was getting pissed and Nijimura was nowhere in sight. Riko just sighted. Really this was too much. At this rate a fight might break out and that would be a disaster. She really did not want to get them suspended before the match.

"Tetsuya, we should go or we'll be late. We're on a schedule. We have an appointment after this."

Nijimura was here and he looked pissed and had he gotten a haircut? What for? He had grown and his face shape had changed a little. It was not like he was instantly recognisable after two years bit the team had been briefed on his identity being kept a secret till the time was right so they kept their mouth shut.

Plus who really wanted to piss off the guy who could even make Akashi obey him? They did not want the training menu they had accidently seen. Their was bad enough. Adding those exercises would kill them all.

In short, keep this guy happy and they'll all be happy.

 **...**

Seirin had faced their fair shares of humiliation. Like loosing the last tournament by such a wide margin, or the school rooftop exclamations or like the disaster in the toilet that you don't wanna know.

Bit the bottom line was, Seirin had it's fair share of humiliations but this? This was not only disrespect and humiliation if their team but their spirit too.

Using only half court? What does they think they ware? Some part-time entertainment? Or perhaps as a side show?

But they had never been this humiliated before.

"Are we using only half court?"

Nijimura had heard about disrespect before. All kinds of from polite games to clear disdain but this took the cake. Getting told that they were only as good as a side show had really driven the nail on the coffin on the lock of anger he was trying to keep inside. And then something happened again.

"Kise, why are you wearing your jersey. You're not playing. If you play it would not even be a match"

Being told that Kise would not even play was worse. He was gonna show them mercy before. Not anymore. They'll get to see just why even Akashi tried not to defy him.

"I'm so sorry about him. But I'm sure if you give him a good beating he'll put me in. Beside if you won't be able to do it then you don't deserve to proclaim that you'll defeat generation of miracles"

Really, at first everyone had been touched by his apology but after last part everyone agreed. No mercy to the enemy. Let the annihilation begin.

"Kise-kun, please warm up. You'll not get time again"

And that was that. The teams were discussing last minute strategies. Well more like the coaches were barking orders.

"Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun give them hell. We'll put Nijimura-san as soon as we get Kise on court. We'll sub Mitobe out and put him in. Kuroko-kun, don't exert yourself. We'll need you in second quarter. We'll sub you out after first quarter. Rest all, squash them like the but they are. Don't leave behind even bones fo you get it?"

The last part was said almost too sweetly and by the predatory smile on Nijimura's face he was in complete agreement.

"Don't worry. We'll crush them like Formicidae they are. They'll don't even know what hit them"

The grin both of them were supporting was creepy and rest of the team inched away from them. And then-

"Formicidae can bit too. We'll crush their fangs and then get them. We'll break their defense and charge to their centre and then we'll breeze past that all. Yes, we'll show them just what kind of side show we are"

Everyone screamed except Nijimura and Riko. The grin Tetsuya supported was just as crazy. Damn, had they been practising?

Meanwhile at Kaijo's bench they were wondering just what Seirin was doing. They were looking disturbed. Just what kind of team was Seirin anyway. The aura was too disturbing.

"Hey Kise, are they any good?"

Kasamatsu asked. He had confidence that they'll win, but it was never too bad to have a second opinion.

"There decent. Kagami is above average and Kurokocchi was my teammate. Knowingly him, they'll be good. The black haired guy with their coach I don't know but I a feeling I know him so be on guard senpai"

Now that Kise had pointed it out he did feel that the guy was a little familiar. Just how he did know.

Well he'll remember it.

And thus both teams stepped on the court. The ball should be in tip off but there was something wrong.

"Seirin, please present your fifth member on the court?"

Now that Kasamatsu saw there were only four players on the opponent sides. Something was fishy.

"I'm here"

Everyone almost jumped out of their skins at that, even the players on the bench. Looked like even Seirin and Kise were not used to this. But one guy was unaffected. The black haired guy who was looking closley at Kuroko.

"A-Ah. So let's begin"

And so the ball was thrown up. Both players jumped up to take possession of the ball and suddenly a scary aura filled the court of some second and Kagami faltered in air so Kaijo had possession of the ball. It went straight into Kazamatsu's waiting hands.

"Kagami, don't mind it at all"

It was a very common thing to say to a teammate but the tone with which it was spoken with sent shivers down Kaijo's spines. They had a really bad feeling about it all. That black haired guy was really something.

Before Kasamatsua could reflect on it or pass the ball it was stolen away from him. He had not even seen someone steal it so how? There was no one, wait but there was.

That Kuroko. He had to take the ball back and so the captain of Kaijo ran to take possession if the ball. He had expected it to be difficult to take possession if the ball but to him amazement he easily caught up. And just when he thought he had the ball back a back pass surprised him.

Kagami was fast and the dunk he made was powerful enough to break the hoop. Kaijo and even Seirin looked in amazement at the broken hoop. The coach was horrified though.

"Are, look at the hoop. Now we can't play on half court. Can we use full court instead?"

The sugary sweet voice did nothing sooth Kaijo feeling. The coach was pisses and he had just been made a mockery of by a no-name school with no-name players.

And after all that it was safe to say that the permission to play full court was granted.

"Kise, get ready to go in. We'll show them not to underestimate Kaijo"

And so the blond member of generation if miracles stepped on the court, eyes burning for the win. Meanwhile at Seirin.

"Nijimura-san, won't you step on the court? Kise is here"

The first year inquired and receive a glare from Riko.

"No, seeing the play of our team, we should not send Nijimura out now. We'll wait till we have to sub Kuroko out. Nijimura will be our last resort. Right now we still have plan A to D. We can't reveal our hand so early in the game now can we?"

And so begun the first half of Seirin Vs Kaijo. The first clash between members of generation of miracles.

Kaijo with the possession of the ball charged toward their basket. Kagami moved to block Kazamatsu who had the ball. Unfortunately for him the ball was passed to Kise who made a basket with the same dunk as Kagami had done.

"You should have broken the basket"

It caused most if the people to sweat drop hearing Kaijo's captain speak that. Talk about revenge.

"But how will we play then? But I can't say the same about girls but in basketball I never fail to return the favour"

And the ball was back in Seirin's possession. From there on our it was really all out fast pace game. Back and forth the teams ran with the ball.

"Look at the score. And its only first quarter"

Someone commented. True to the words the first quarter was too fast and tiring. It really did not look good for both teams who were tired after the fast pace game.

But the point being that Kagami was unable to stop Kise even if he was able to score with the help of Kuroko. Bit he was still playing solo more often than not.

And inspire of all the defence Kagami provided him Kise still scored. He was really unstoppable.

"I admit you have potential but you're still not on our level. You should really give up"

That begun another confrontation with exclamation with that it was better for him if if couldn't win. He was beginning ti resemble a certain Ace more and more. For those who knew him they really could not tell if it was good or not.

"You know Kise, a basketball match has four quarter and forty minutes. No matter how bad a situation is it can be changed in those minutes left. And we still have thirty left. Prepare yourself, we're gonna thrash you"

Nijimura exclaimed as he collected his players for a briefing. And so ended the first quarter with Kaijo in lead with four points.

"This isn't good. Kagami is still not strong enough to stop Kise. Well it couldn't be helped. Move onto plan B, and keep it up till I tell you to. And Kagami calm yourself down and start passing before I pull you out"

Nijimura had taken up the reign of the team after Riko had started to rile up. Kagami too was too fired up.

"We have a plan B? No one told me that"

Really he reminded him of a certain tanned Ace and it pissed him off. Nijimura really was scary, so scary in fact that Kagami even took a step back.

"Yes Kagami-kun, a plan C and D just in case"

Kuroko really saved Kagami there. Nijimura really was about to snap at him.

"Now go and show them. Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun, it's up to you now"

Riko who had recovered advised.

Meanwhile at Kaijo team was in trouble. They had not thought a no-name school would give them such a hard time.

But before someone could comment the second quarter begun.

Seirin with possession of ball charged forward with Kagami in possession of the ball. Kise positioned himself to steal the ball. He was the stronger player so it must be easy for him. He leaned toward Kagami when he feinted and passes and it stunned Kise that Kagami had just thrown away the ball.

Why would he do it. There was no one there. But the ball was passed back and Kagami scored. Kise looked stunned and he was not the only one. This reminded him of the terrifying due if Teiko. Was this why Kurokocchi chosen Seirin?

His terrifying co-ordination play with Aominicchi had been terrifying and this was close. If Kagami became any more powerful they'll be a formidable team. But that as be the fact being that Kagami were not strong enough to stop him now. He could still score and further their lead.

But his path was stopped, not by Kagami but Kuroko. He knew that Kurokocchi was not good at defense so what was the point. He easily passed him when he was blocked by Kagami. It gave him a pause seeing this kind of play. It really reminded of Teiko.

Before he could move the ball was stolen by Kuroko with a back tip and passed to their point guard who scored the basket. And ball was back in Keijo's possession who passed to Kise again who was near to the basket than others.

Kise tried to go for a three pointer but was stopped by a high jump by Kagami. Both Kuroko and Nijimura noticed and their mind raced with his to use this ability.

The ball was back to Kagami. Kise turned to take the ball but his elbow connected with something.

It caused him to turn only in time to see Kuroko fall. He had injured him.

And all hell broke loose.

"Tetsuya. Tetsuya, are you alright? **You I'm gonna destroy you. And he will hear about it and you know he's gonna be anything but happy"**

Kise piled hearing this. Kuroko meanwhile was still trying t stand with Nijimura's help being stubborn to the end but before he could say anything Nijimura stood up his eyes covered by his hair.

"Change of plans. I'm stepping on the court now"

The voice send chills down the spine of everyone and for a second Kise could swear it was a Akashicchi standing there all pissed off. Just like _that_ time.

Nijimura looked at Kaijo a certain someone and stepped on the court. No one tried to stop him, not that they could.

Kaijo felt themselves gulp from the aura around the player and was Seirin's captain praying for them? The game was gonna get more intense from there. They could feel it.

They were facing a pissed off brother after all.

 **And done. That's long for me. Oh and Formicidae is the scientific name of ants just so you know. He was telling then that they'll crush them like ants. I like ants alright.**

 **Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I finished this so here it is. The conclusion of the match. I would like to thank Nightmare-Taichou for proofreading this. I hope there are not too many mistakes in this. Saying that, thank you for all your feed back, favs and follows. This chapter is for you all awesome people out there who are supporting me. I started a new KnB fic so if you're interested go check it out and give me feedback.**

 **Oh, and I'm taking down the poll I put up. I got the results I asked for. If you don't get what you wanted them it's you're fault for not polling or well others who voted for something else.**

 **Disclaimer: Seriously, do I have to do this every time? I don't own it.**

In the second quarter when Nijimura had stepped on the court, Kaijo could see that they were cornered. The guy was into Kise like a possessed person. He had not allowed Kise to even cross the half court line, sticking onto his person. All of Kise's movements were restricted and Kaijo was not even able to pass him the ball.

And Kagami was free to score.

Good for Kaijo that their team had other good players so they had not fallen that much behind with the score being 40-32 in Seirin's favour. Kise had not even been able to make a basket in the whole second quarter, not that he could hold the ball much.

"I didn't know Seirin had such a strong player. He's blocking Kise totally. And that number 10, what's with him? All those dunks were powerful. Damn, Kise is in really trouble."

That being said was an underestimation. Kise had already gotten two 24 second violations in the quarter itself and that was a new record for the player.

It was humiliating to be reduced to this. Not to mention the guy was wearing Kise out of his stamina. Kise looked winded while the guy looked refreshed as ever.

"Stop blocking me. What are you, a defender?"

Kise was really getting frustrated. Never in his life had he faced this much humiliation. To not be free to move was frustrating. It really felt like he was being marked by a member of generation of miracles. But that can't be, he had never even heard of this guy before.

And that's why it was so irritating. He was not gonna lose. Not to Kuroko and not to this team.

And so ended the second quarter with Seirin in the lead. Nijimura was still not satisfied with what he had done. He should be crushing them but Tetsuya had asked him to show a little mercy on Kise. That guy was too soft on the blond. If it was left to Nijimura then Kise would not even be able to play. He would have squeezed every last drop of stamina from him.

But for the sake of the team he had to do this. Hold back. The team would not learn anything if Kise was out so early. That did not mean he could not have his fun. Not letting Kise make his plays was fun in its own way.

"Coach, let me mark Kise."

They were playing well but Kagami's displeasure could be seen clearly. He wanted to take Kise on himself. They were in lead so it could not hurt.

"Alright Bakagami. We'll let you on Kise but the second the score comes close we're having Nijimura back on him alright?

Meanwhile, on Kaijo's side the things were not so good.

"Kise, why are you not scoring? Don't tell me that's all you can do?"

The coach was ready to spit fire. They had managed to acquire a generation of miracles only to have him shut down by a no-name school. It did not board well for them at all.

"Nijimura. Nijimura. Wait I remember him. We only played once long before I've heard the name of generation of miracles. Don't tell me he's Nijimura Shuzo."

Kasamatsu's comment caused an instant frenzy in the team. The coach was even sweating bullets. Kise was the only one who seemed out of the loop.

"Kasamatsu-senpai. Who's Nijimura Shuzo? I feel as if I've heard the name before but its escaping me"

The team looked at him as if he was an alien. Shouldn't he be the one who knew him the best? They were teammates after all. Then it drew on them that Kise joined in his second year and Nijimura had already left before then. Kise was in for a shock.

"He was captain of Teiko before Akashi. He was a really strong player and would have been a Miracle for sure if he had not graduated. He is known as the creator of miracles. He's as big a monster as any of you."

Third quarter was slow to play and Kaijo was proceeding with caution because of Kasamatsu's warning. Kise, meanwhile was being marked by Kagami again. The score gap was not closing any time soon. Just as Nijimura was about to feint a pass to Kagami, Kise moved in to steal the ball.

Much to everyone's surprise Kise managed not to lose the ball and even shoot the ball into basket. Everyone looked stunned.

"I won't lose to anyone. Not even to Kurokocchi or Nijimura-senpai. Especially not to Seirin."

The exclamation was soon followed by a fast pace game with the score gap decreasing rapidly. By the end of the quarter the Seirin was still in lead by a few precious points.

"This is bad. At this rate we'll lose. Nijimura-san get back on Kise. Kagami move to zone defense."

Riko was afraid of this. Kuroko had informed them that Kise when in clutch was dangerous and right now he was cornered. He was lashing out.

"Coach, don't take me off Kise. I can hold him back myself. Let me do please."

He was close to pleading and as much Riko hated to do it, she relented. Kagami needed to improve and this was a vital piece to his improvement.

Fourth quarter was as brutal as first. Fast and the point gap were closing in. Kaijo was only two baskets away. Nijimura suddenly gave a gasp as he stopped and clutched his chest. Not this, not right now. His heart was weak, nothing to worry about bit if pushed too far it would not be good for him. Thankfully the attack was a small one but if he did not stop now it was as good as over for him.

"Nijimura-san, you're still not recovered from the fatigue. You never slept away your jet-lag and kept on practicing. You're heart is in stress. Get out from there or you'll make it worse."

That was really not a good time for this. Nijimura's body was still fatigue and added to it the brutal practice session to it. The body was bound to give up if he kept it up. He really needed to get off court if he did not want permanent damage.

"Riko, I'm fine. It's alright. I can still play."

His determination and anger were the only things that kept pushing him. Anyone else would have long ago passed out and given up.

"It's no good. I really wish Kuroko-kun would wake up and stop him"

She had not realized that she had spoken aloud and had been heard.

"Understood. I'll take Nijimura-senpai's place."

She almost hit the voice for startling her till she remembered in time that it was Kuroko and he was injured. She did not want to be Nijimura's next victim.

"Seirin member change."

Nijimura looked unhappy to be out. He looked even more unhappy to see an injured Kuroko inside the court.

"I'll substitute him as soon as he shows signs of getting dizzy. Don't worry. But this is important for him and us as well. He'll be alright."

Kaijo did not look happy to have the phantom player back but at the same time looked relieved that the person who could really crush them was gone.

The last quarter was fast ending with a few minutes remaining and both the teams were tied at 98.

"Just what can we do? I don't think we'll survive an overtime."

Riko commented. Everyone looked ready to fall over but due to last few minutes remaining they were pushing themselves toward victory.

"Kagami-kun, there is something we can do that Kise-kun can't copy."

The last few minutes Kaijo had the ball. Kasamatsu passed the ball but it was stolen and passed to Kagami. Kise moved to stop him but Kagami passed the ball to Kuroko. Kise being confident that Kuroko won't―more like can't shoot stayed on Kagami, confident that the ball would be passed back.

"Kurokocchi shot the ball?"

Much to everyone's shock Kuroko shot the ball. Kise froze, he was not aware that Kagami was no longer with him.

"No, it's an alley-oop."

Kasamatsu's voice brought him back and he jumped to receive the ball too. Much to his shock, he began to fall down much sooner than Kagami who aimed the ball into the basket.

"I don't need you to return the favours. We are gonna win here!"

With that, the buzzer went off with Seirin's win. Kaijo looked on in wonder of their loss. Some more than others.

"I lost."

Kise had tears in his eyes. He would have been crying if not for being in front of everyone. He had his pride.

"If you said that this is the first time you list I'll hit you. You better add the word revenge to your dictionary."

Kasamatsu hit him anyway for it but it did lighten the mood. Nijimura still was rolling, feeling as if Kaijo had gotten away lightly.

"Kuroko-kun, Nijimura-san, we have to go to hospital to get you checked out first. We'll finish here you head out."

Kuroko was in agreement even if Nijimura was not. But what Kuroko says goes and Nijimura being the loving brother he is follows him. Well mostly. Kise had stopped crying and had composed himself.

"Kurokocchi, I'll wait for you. I need to talk to you about something."

Nijimura would have said something if Tetsuya had not been dragging him. It was funny to see a six feet guy being dragged by a five feet six inch guy who looked like wind would blow him over.

"Tetsuya, stop. Let me go. Tetsuya."

...

Kuroko and Nijimura made it the first stop to go to the doctor. After getting cleared and getting plenty of rest both decided to go back to Kaijo where there team was. Kuroko still had to have his talk. It was by pure chance they saw a black haired guy on the way paddling a rickshaw.

Talk about new fashion but it had a familiar feeling. The poor guy looked too worn out and they ended up helping him move the rickshaw. Turned out that he was heading to Kaijo too.

"Shin-chan~"

The black haired guy exclaimed rushing toward a very familiar green haired teen. Seeing him, Nijimura felt his anger rise but he pushed it down. Now was not the time.

On hearing Takao the person turned around and gave the black haired a glare.

"Takao!"

He exclaimed. Nijimura almost lost it when the black haired guy begun complaining about having to pull the rickshaw. This was too good to pass.

"Midorima-kun. It's nice to see you again."

Kuroko almost gave the poor teens a heart attack who had forgotten he was there.

"Kuroko. It's nice to see you. Congratulations on your win but please note that you're fated to lose to us"

Midorima exclaimed with full confidence his lucky item in his hand. Nijimura felt a nostalgic feeling seeing his former teammates. But he couldn't allow him to think that they'll lose so early could he?

"You talk like you'll defeat us easily. Midorima you have yet to win against me."

Midorima took a look at him for the first time and went white, not that he had a lot of colour before. But his gob smacked and frozen expressions were quite hilarious. Even Takao thought so and laughed.

"Midorima-kun, close your mouth or you'll catch flies."

Kuroko's comment snapped the green haired shooter out of the trance he was in and he received a look of wonder.

"N-Nijimura-taicho? T-that jersey. Don't tell me you're in Seirin too?"

Midorima had now taken his jersey into account too and put it all together. But really the guy was even unable to comment. Just how much had he shocked him.

Midorima meanwhile felt as if his brain would shut down anytime now. The shock he had felt was too great for his system but somehow he managed. He could only think that it was thanks to Kuroko and his habit of scaring them all at times.

"Watch your back in the inter-high. We'll take your throne from under you. Tetsuya you go and have your talk. The meeting is in an hour so don't take long. They'll pick us up soon."

His smile was friendly but his tone was anything but so. Tetsuya and Kise went out of school and a park. He decided not to follow right up at that time. They needed alone time right now.

"Nijimura-taicho, I want to ask you what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in America with your father?"

Both were apparently ignoring Takao's question of who the person was as an unspoken rule.

"I was but then I decided to come back. There were something's that needed my attention."

This was a game to them. Not to reveal too much and Nijimura had perfected it. Right now they had nothing to say to each other. Everything would be said in the court when they clash. That or when he'll demolish Shutoku outside court should they meet him in the street basketball.

"Takao-san was it? Please take care of this idiot of mine. Midorima, we'll see you in inter-high and believe me I'll not show any mercy. Seirin will be number one."

Midorima was frozen at the declaration. Seirin will be a monster this year. Not only did they have Kuroko and that Kagami guy he had heard about but also Nijimura too.

Nijimura was on the other hand amused. Looked like Midorima got himself a minion. Just like Seijuro had made Tetsuya take Kise in Teikou. More often than not Seirin also felt like minions to him. He and Kuroko were in charge of training after all. And Tetsuya could be scary when he wants to be.

And looked like Kuroko was hiding a lot more than he had first expected. Only Akashi knew what all Kuroko was capable of and he never told anyone but Nijimura had seen the sharp and cunning mind in action once. Once, long ago when his father was having problems in business. Tetsuya had come up with the plan to crush them but that was neither here nor there.

Midorima left soon after while Nijimura left to find Kuroko. He found Kuroko, Kagami and Kise inside the basketball court. Looks like Tetsuya had did it again but he was too out of it to scold Kuroko right now. Right now what he had to do was calm himself down. He had not expected to meet Midorima today. That was a big surprise to him.

He looked at his phone which was beeping during his talk with Midorima. Their ride was here. Now all he had to do was collect Tetsuya and they were ready to go.

He took in that scene of his precious brother being held in a crab hold by Riko and fuck, he needed to save him right now or they'll be late.

Being late was bad and would annoy him but first he needed to message Seijuro about what all had happened.

 **Done. Kindly read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry Nightmare but this was what voted for. I hope it doesn't put you off. This is mostly a filler chapter. But then again it was in cannon so not so much a filler? Again enjoy and reviewwwwwwww.**

 **Also kindly suggest me fics for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

After collecting and assuring the team that they were not ditching them and really had important work to do they left for the meeting. The car met them outside of Kaijo which was by this point if time empty. They did not even have to guess how the driver had known where they were. It would be a loosing battle.

Once inside they left for the designation. They arrived at the hotel a little late than they had expected but still within limits. But really a hospital would have been a better place for them to meet but knowing Seijuro and his tendencies for the lack of better words hospital was out of question.

The receptionist looked at them with disdain, no wonder taking in their ragged appearance but upon hearing their name rushed them in. Akashi name had a reputation of scaring everyone.

The room Seijuro had rented was luxurious, just like it was expected of the Akashi heir. The red haired teen was sitting with two other people inside the room who looked a little put out being there.

"Shuzo-niisan, Tetsuya, come join us. These gentlemen had agreed to help us"

Help them? From their expression they looked like they wanted to blot from there of given the chance. More than likely they had been backed in to come here.

"Akashi-kun, please don't bully them"

Tetsuya knowing just how these people had agreed to come scolded the red haired heir. Had it been anyone else they would have had their bones broken but as it was Seijuro's precious Tetsuya he got away unscratched.

"Tetsuya, what did i tell you?"

Akashi Seijuro's voice was silky and it caused both the people to flinch. Nijimura felt that they were too tense but then again it might be because he had spend too much time around Akashi heir.

"Sorry Sei, so why are have you called us here"

Nijimura almost pouted at it. Tetsuya would call Seijuro by his first name but not him. It was so unfair. But then again it might be because they had been so close before the falling out.

"Sit down here. These gentlemen have agreed to help us with Tetsuya's condition. Shuzo-nii's too if he wanted"

Two red eyes looked at his and it caused him to frown. Hadn't Tetsuya said that one of his eye was golden? But the sight of two red eyes felt good. Had Seijuro gone back to who he was before he had lost it?

"Sei, i-it's you. You're back?"

Tetsuya was also shocked at that. Having Sei here was like a dream come true. He had never thought that he would see him like this again.

"Yes Tetsuya it's me, for now anyway. Tetsuya are you O.K. I heard about your accident and I'll deal with Kise myself or other me will. At any rate how is your condition? Any changes?"

Tetsuya did frown at the part of dealing with Kise. He didn't like it when Sei did this, punish others on his behalf and he had expected Nijimura-senpai to come to Kise's rescue but for some reason even he was in complete agreement with him.

"I might not like what you, or other you as you call him might have done to Tetsuya but I'm willing to call out a truce fir the time being. I'll deal with others first and then some to you. You're not off the hook even if you are trying to mend the bridges."

Kuroko let out an amused snort to see the great Akashi Seijuro flinch at that. Nijimura-senpai had that affect on people. The doctors if possible looked even more afraid than before.

"We should not keep these gentlemen waiting then Akashi-kun, Nijimura-senpai"

Akashi and Nijimura sighted. Back to this gain. One of these days they'll break Tetsuya out of it and make him gi back to how he used to be. Maybe playing against Generation of Miracles would help. Nijimura had seen the glimpse of the past Tetsuya in this one during the game with Kaijo. If not then Akashi would think of something. He was Akashi Seijuro after all.

 **...**

Seirin was a crazy school with an even crazy coach or that's what the first years felt. The coach was really sadistic to send them to buy the bread and they felt that it would be easy enough. Someone had neglected to tell them that everyone in the school from judo to rugby team would be there.

"This is Japanese lunch time rush"

Kagami exclaimed and Nijimura almost laughed out loud at that but settled at a snort. Serves them right for being so week. They tried to force their way in but were repelled again and again by the crowd.

"Um, I bought two. Here you go Nijimura-senpai"

As expected of his little brother Tetsuya. He had brought the bread, no doubt because of his misdirection. But it was the result that counted. And now if he just called him Shuzo-nii, well he'll het him to call him that. Now he was sounding like Seijuro there.

He watched the team fail again and this time he did laugh out loud. Tetsuya who had apparently taken pity on the Seirin team had went out of his way to buy them the bread too.

In the end they had all eaten the bread starting with Tetsuya. He opened his jacket and covered Tetsuya with it. No one would see the happy expression of Tetsuya. No one till he was here. It doesn't matter if he was sounding too possessive, he was possessive of his brother.

His body was well rested in all this facia of the bread day and doctor had given him a go at practice but to take it easy for the week. But inter-highs were just around the corner and well they had to be prepared.

Gym was the place where most of their free time went nowadays. And on the same note they were here to practice when the door opened by a bang and in came the devil incarnated, well he meant Riko. No doubt she had their match schedule

"Coach what's the matter? You're not skipping today"

Poor first year bore the price of questioning Aida Riko. Ouch, he'll have to make sure to stay out of her way. But even he was curious of who they'll face.

"We have Sehio and Shutoku in the same block as us. We lost last year but this year we'll win"

He had no doubt that they will. After all Tetsuya and him were not having them twin for naught. He might not believe in absolute victory but even he'll not deny that he loved to win. He was a member of Teiko after all and as said had a drive and passion for winning.

"So we'll face Midorima in finals?"

Kagami was too fired up in his desire to face Midorima and at times it would have a good thing had he not been distracted from training because of this. As of late Tetsuya was having him run suicidal for a week and Kagami was frustrated, no doubt about it. It was like watching Aomine and Tetsuya all over again. He really did have a bad feeling about it but now he was here and Tetsuya would have backup if the same thing happened.

Well someone would join his hit list.

"Right now our next opponent is not looking too good for us. They have this huge guy with them"

She showed them the picture and he could see Tetsuya melt. Was it the right picture? He sincerely doubts it but then again he had not seen it. Murasakibara was quite cute when he was young after all.

"I-It's cute but-"

Hyuuga was brave enough to comment to the pissed off coach who apologised and opened the right photo. It was that time he decided to take a look. The guy was nothing special of no for height but a year of being on the same team as Murasakibara had taught him hoe to deal with guys like this.

"He's only tall"

He could certainly agree with Kagami there. If the person was only relying on his height then god forbid if he ever met Akashi inside or outside the field. He'll get crushed instantly.

"Well why don't we take Kagami off of your hands for a while Tetsuya? I'm sure he'll be glad to practice with me and Mitobe-san for a while"

He could see Kagami nod enthusiastically and Tetsuya give him a deadpan look. He knew exactly what was being planned and his expression said it all. He was not O.K. with Kagami being their practice dummy and their stopper but he'll comply.

"If it's alright with Kagami-kun the I'll consent it. Don't take it too far"

Then big problem with the team was not the dampening of their spirits or even what their strategies but rather the name of the player.

"Tetsuya, give him a nick name"

In the end one Kuroko Tetsuya showed his crude naming skills by naming their opponent as papa. As for Kagami, he had a tyrant as a coach for a few days.

Tetsuya knew exactly that Nijimura-senpai had planned to run Kagami rag. He had after all heard from Tetsuya first hand what Kagami had said to him on his first meeting and as was said revenge was pending.

He'll have fun with this.

 **...**

In shutoku gym the sound off ball bouncing as it fell echoed. Several of the members of the club watched eagerly as their ace shot another ball into the basket from the three pointer line.

"Midorima is in high spirits today. Any idea why Takao?"

The captain asked. It was not like Midorima skipped practice. On the contrary he practiced a lot and most likely was the most hard working of the team. But this drive to win, they had never seen this before.

Takao also looked on toward the shooter who made another three. No one would have noticed but him being the possessor of hawk eye did. Midorima's fingers shook as he released the shot into the hoop. Signs of nervousness showing in him. Was he that put off by the black haired player of Seirin.

"Takao, did something happen at the match you went to watch?"

Takao could still see how bad it had shaken their point guard. Was that guy that dangerous?

"We didn't get to see the match. It was already over by the time we got there. By the way captain who is Nijimura?"

The ball in the captain's hand fell to the ground and Midorima for some unexplainable reason missed the three pointer. Whole team looked in wonder to the two frozen teams.

"W-where did you hear that name? Did Midorima tell you about him?"

Midorima walked toward the players while his hand clenched his lucky item, a green frog tightly in hand.

"I didn't tell him, rather we encountered him in Seirin. The devil is back"

And for the first time in many years Shutoku felt it's thrown shake.

 **Done.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter might be a little late and I apologise for it in advance. I have chem paper and I have absolutely no clue what the organic chem part is. But enjoy this chapter and wish me best for my math's exam.**

Seirin team wanted to be anywhere but here. Oh, the match was not bad per say. Kagami was easily keeping the giant player of the opposite team in check. First quarter was about to end and they were winning.

But the atmosphere on the court was suffocating. Two auras speaking of crushing their opponent were flaring and even Hyuuga who went into clutch mode often felt uneasy. How it all started could be called a misunderstanding.

The Seirin team was warming up for their first match for the game when the opposite team's tall member, papa Mbaye Siki entered. He was tall for the lack of better words with lanky frame and long arms. He looked like a pole and Seirin felt that he was even taller in person.

"Everything is so short in Japan"

It was not bad and everything was not small, he was unusually tall. But it didn't end there. Oh no. That idiot had to go and open his big mouth.

"Kids shouldn't be on court"

He had picked up Kuroko like a child and they could tell that it angered him. Nijimura who had just noticed what was happening looked ready to cut open the foreigner on the spot. Hyuuga and Riko were the only things preventing a blood bath.

"You're a player? Generation if Miracles lost to a kid? Are all of them kids?"

Everyone froze. If Tetsuya looked pissed before now he looked murderous right now. Nijimura did not look any better. He might not like those brats for what they had done but no one insulted them like this.

They had sealed their fate there.

"Shuzo-niisan. Should be use plan 4 A or 6 B?"

Kuroko asked and everyone flinched. Kuroko never called Nijimura by his first name if he was not beyond angry be it on him or on anyone else. Nijimura Shuzo on any other occasion would have been beyond himself hearing the endearment but not today. Today he had to let his anger out.

The Seirin team meanwhile looked on in horror to the suggestions. Plays 4 to 7 were reversed for extreme conditions. They were never to be played in court and especially against non miracles.

"Tetsuya why so lenient? Let's go with 7 B."

The other school looked at them in surprise and perhaps horror and he saw Seirin's captain almost shriek. They would have commented in other conditions but not right now. The aura around the two members was too suffocating to speak anything.

"N-no way. Nijimura-san, please sit this match out. We've got this. Kuroko-kun, please this isn't a fighting ring so please no outrageous passes right now. We still need an element of surprise against other team"

Riko knew she needed to repair the situation and fast. If this went unchecked who knew what might happen to the poor souls playing against them. She did not want to be banned so soon from the inter high.

"Riko~"

To be called like that meant situation really was bad. But she's Aida Riko and she'll not let them destroy their chance at inter high.

"Kuroko-kun, if you do that now then what will happen to Kagami-kun as your light? And we still have to face Shutoku. We'll need all your skills"

Kuroko Tetsuya was not happy at the outcome but he relented. But even he understand where she was coming from. With a look shared between both the former Teiko boys and a silent conversation the poor ignorant school was saved from a big disaster.

The tip-off was much to everyone's surprise lost by Kagami who once again faltered feeling the aura around the court.

"Kagami-kun, we didn't train you everyday for you to falter in mid-air"

Kuroko was really annoyed. This was the second time this had happened. They had been training Kagami to steadily increase the height and strength of his jumps but looked like it was all futile.

"D-don't give me that look. Stop looking at me like that"

Kagami for his part tried to ignore the smile being passed his way from Nijimura and Kuroko. On the surface they were typical encouraging smile but over time he had been friends he had come to know it as the _well deal with you later so prepare for the triple menu_ smile. The aura around them was really not pleasant.

And they asked why he faltered they looked at him like that. Was this layback for what had happened when he first met Kuroko.

"Kagami, defend"

He hurried toward the player nicknamed papa and quickly pressured him. It was really frustrating for him too as he really did not get to play. But despite the some of the shots went in.

Nijimura really thought Kagami needed a good swat. Even after all that practice and hours spent on this Kagami was not fully able to stop him. If Kagami had not trained with him he would be thinking that Kagami had been skipping. Maybe a change in technique was in order.

Back on the court everyone could feel the frustration as Kuroko once again stole the ball and passed it to Hyuuga who scored with a three. The ball once again in opponent's hand was passed to papa.

"Can I go I. And crush them already"

Nijimura really wanted to play and maybe thrash some idiots but was once again denied by Riko. He'll get her too one of these days.

Meanwhile Kagami went to stop him and Kuroko for his part went to steal the ball but much to their surprise the tall man shot the ball. Kagami jumped to stop it but his fingers only touched the lower part of the ball. Unfortunately it was not enough to steer the ball from it's course and it landed inside the basket. He had even managed to block Hyuuga's three pointers in the game. Things looked to be getting bad for Seirin as the score gap decreased. Three quarters of the same match was getting tiresome.

"I'll not loose here. Not to a team which had a kid on it"

Kagami for his part accepted the challenge and Nijimura his part wanted to hit him. But he had to refrain for the sake of the team. And the Kagami went to add his own challenge. Maybe their training was not enough for him. Forth quarter was a repeat of the first till Kagami's declaration.

"First in this match I'll block one of your shots"

Kagami jumped after the ball when the tall player once again went to basket. Much to everyone's surprise Kagami jumped higher than he had ever and the ball was knocked down from it's path. Papa looked stunned but recovered quickly enough to try and receive the ball.

"Another is that the kid will give you trouble"

The ball was quickly tapped by Kuroko to Izuki who hurried to the hoop and before anyone could say anything the basket was made.

"Please stop calling me a kid"

Kagami could feel the pair of eyes burning holes in him and he knew he was in for it but then again it had been definitely worth it. Maybe worth it he thought as the feeling if the eyes intensifies.

The tall man looked surprised at their win and then sprouted some non-sense which reminded Nijimura of Haizaki. All empty threats. Out if all his previous teammates except Tetsuya Haizaki was the one who was not really on his hit list along with Tōru Sekiguchi and Masaya Kubota. But then again they had retired with him. Thinking of his former teammates he wondered how they were doing. He should really get them to help Seirin. They like Tetsuya too after all. That and thy had not liked what the team had become.

Well anyway, the first match of inter-high, Seirin crushed the match.

 **...**

Shutoku was finished with their match and it was safe to say that they had murdered the opposition in the match. Their ace, Midorima Shintaro was a treat to watch. His threes were a legend in the basketball circuit.

Currently Seirin finished with their match waited for further instructions from either the coach or Nijimura, who was more like a coach to them.

"You're about to see something wonderful freshmen. And they're suppose to be even more amazing this year"

Riko gloated as if she was the reason behind the amazement. Shutoku entered the court they were on, wearing their orange jerseys. Kagami who just moment ago was spacing out suddenly became aware. Nijimura had a bad feeling about it but even he did not think Kagami was suicidal enough to go marching up to Midorima.

"I'm gonna go say hi"

He exclaimed as he moved toward the group.

"Yeah, sure. Hey wait"

Hyuuga had really been out of it and Kagami's question had taken him by surprise so he had actually agreed but as soon as he had resembled his sense he had moved to stop him. Looks like Nijimura would have to intervene or this would get ugly.

Kagami stood in front of Midorima asking him conformation about his identity. Even Nijimura would not have expected for what happened next. Midorima had extended his hand forward for a shake when Kagami raised his and Kagami had without a doubt with a permanent written his name.

Takao was laughing and rest all looked in horror. Damage control was needed and Nijimura was perfect for the job. What was he, a walking damage control for Seirin? Why only earlier in the week he had to mediate for the practice match against some school whose players Kagami had managed to offend saying they were week and the times in Teiko that one time, let's stop there.

"Midorima, kindly control your temper. I'll deal with Kagami here. He had earned himself quite a lot of credit today alone. I would have loved to talk but I'm afraid we're hogging the court"

That was damage control for what the stupid junior had done. But he had to add his two cents into this too, he had a right and well no on was gonna complain.

"We'll get you in the finals so prepare yourselves. I have a debt to pay back after all. Oh and use alcohol to erase the marker"

His voice was polite but it had that dangerous undertone no one could miss, it was bone chilling. Everyone looked at him and Kagami almost seemed to be praying for his life. Midorima wanted to question him more but seeing him like this he felt himself flinch.

"We're getting late. We still have to go inform Tanaka-san that we won"

Their adviser was informed that they had a match bit due to being so old he could not come to cheer on them. Everyone expect Nijimura and Takao jumped as the phantom appeared suddenly.

"Give us a warning next time Kuroko"

Kagami was still praying when he was dragged from the gym. Nijimura gave Midorima a last glare before he exited with his team too. The

"And that dear juniors is the monster called Nijimura Shuzo. The devil of the court"

Shotuko looked at their ace who was frozen. Suddenly he turned back toward their coach who for some reason was completely silent.

"Coach, you said that I can have three of my selfish acts for one day ignored right?"

His coach gave a nod to him and he looks uncomfortable for a while then seemed to have made his resolution.

"Coach, count these as my three selfish actions but when we face Seirin and they will be in finals as Seiho doesn't have a chance then don't put me in. I won't be there when we get slaughter"

Everyone who had heard him looked at him in horror or in some cases like he had gone mad.

"Can I throw a pineapple at him now?"

One of the starters asked to the captain and coach who only sighted.

"No you can't and you have to play in the match Midorima. I won't take any excuse and you never know you might win"

Midorima if anything paled further and only one thought went in their mind. What kind of devil was this Nijimura Shuzo to get this reaction out of Midorima Shintaro.

"Can someone now tell me who he is exactly?"

Takao, of course went unheard in all this.

 **Done.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next one. I made a big mistake and I'm sorry but I'll not go back and change it. Nijimura does meet and play with Nijimura in Teiko and he was even captain for a time. I only realised this when I rewatched the Teiko episodes and I realised that the point when Nijimura gives over his captaincy to Akashi that Kise was there but now it's too late to change so I'm sorry if it's bugging you.**

 **Now that that's out of the way here's the next chapter.**

Seirin's next match was again a crucial one against Meiko. But Nijimura and Kuroko had drilled them for the match. The match would be a close one or so Riko had said and the team was in high spirits.

That was before the opponents had stepped inside the court. For some reason as soon as the opposite team had seen them they had been too nervous to play. Nijimura and Kuroko had been subbed out after first five minutes. The team for some reason threw the ball out of bounds whenever Kagami approached them.

Nijimura and Kuroko really left as if they had gone back in time to Teiko. The scene was too nostalgic for them. Now if only Hyuuga went into clutch mode, and so he did after some time.

Safe to say the opposite team was annihilated with a significant point difference just like in Teiko. Good old days.

The next few matches were easy, too easy infact that Nijimura and Kuroko were getting restless as they were benched for all those games.

And currently the team was in the locker room allotted to them, not so much enjoying their victory as the should.

"We won, let's go home now"

Everyone could see Riko was pissed at the idiots words. Looks like he had missed the notice about two games in one day.

"Bakagami, we have another game today. From today onwards we play two games on one day"

Riko looked ready to spit fire and no one was foolish enough to get in her way. Hey, if she wanted to hunt a tiger, well no one would oppose her. Not today when she looked even in worse mood than usual. Must be the effect of seeing the opponents so frightening.

"Wait, that would mean that semi-finals and finals would be on the same day"

First years were so under informed these days. Just what had they thought would happen? That they'll get a holiday resort trip in between the matches?

"Two strong opponents one after another? I can't wait"

So like Aomine-kun, Kuroko thought as he took in the excited form of his current light. It was nice to see him this motivated although no everyone was happy with his enthusiasm. Riko looked ready to kill him when he opened the door to leave. Nijimura senpai was tense too. Although not that appetent he was also close to hitting Kagami for his stupidity. He had already done one foolish thing today, next one would not be tolerated by his black haired senpai.

"Come back here, Kagami, we have training to discuss after all. Maybe having you do triple drills would be good exercise for you?."

He feared for Kagami's safety.

 **...**

And so Seirin kept on winning their games and the day for semi-finals of the tournament, which had some days off in before the matches. Kagami was excited to play against Seiho while rest of Seirin had different motives. They had a debt to pay off after all.

Riko was carrying a box from the storage room when she encountered Kuroko and Kagami and Nijimura in her line if vision. Well more like noticed Nijimura and Kagami but if those two are together then Kuroko would not be far away.

"Ah, now you're here Kagami-kun, Nijimura-san, Kuroko-kun then help me carry them. They are the recording of Seiho's match this year. Well be studying them"

Kagami did not look happy carry the recordings and he even voiced his displeasure.

"Why do we have to carry these?"

Kagami complained to the girl who almost seemed to be skipping. Nijimura who was not carrying any box gestured to Tetsuya to hand over his box for him to carry which Tetsuya ignored and it caused a great tug-of-war of the box.

"You'll not make a maiden carry these would you?"

Riko asked and you would have been blind to not see the stupid expression on Kagami's face. Nijimura knew that Kagami was about to comment something stupid. That was the same expression Aomine had when conversing with Momoi. He released the box causing Tetsuya to fall. Quickly he helped him before he could be stepped up on by anyone who did not notice him.

"I don't see any maiden here. Whom are you talking about?"

And for that he got a slap on the back which almost sent him falling down on his face and an angry Aida Riko. Kagami had a talent for getting people riled up, he even managed to rile us Kuroko and ot was not easy. Kagami however did manage to retain his balance but not his dignity as it happened in a crowded corridor with students laughing at him.

Soon they reached the room where they had to arrive. Riko opened the door and they entered. The box was handed to Hyuuga who put the videos in the player.

Everyone watched the game in almost possessed fashion. They could not afford to loose here, they had their pride on line as seniors.

"They are good"

Kagami broke the silence and most of them felt like face palming. Of course they were good. They were one of the three kings after all. Just how stupid could Kagami get?

"It's because they don't make mistakes while they play"

Riko explained to him. Kuroko meanwhile was looking at the screen with his uttermost concentration.

"Pause there. I remember this guy"

He pointed toward a bald player who seemed too happy for some reason. Nijimura only spared him one glance and then looked at Kuroko again.

"Is he the one who stopped Kise when he first joined? He doesn't look anything special"

To say it shocked that Kise Ryota had been stopped by a player outside of generation of miracles would be an underestimation. It had smacked everyone in the face. They had to face someone like that? Granted Kise was new but still, this person has to be exceptional.

"Yeah, Kise-kun was still new but he managed to stop him. Tsugawa Tomok-san will give you more than a challenge with his defence. On that note, I'll leave Kagami-kun to you again Nijimura-senpai"

Kagami paled just as a frightening smile broke out on the black haired power forward's face. He'll have fun with this. But on the side note maybe Tetsuya was spending a lot of time talking with Seijuro these days. He was starting to sound slightly devilish. He'll have to be careful not to trigger an attack now or it could be bad.

"He won't call me a rainbow will he?"

Nijimura asked and everyone wondered where it came from except a certain ex-Teiko member who laughed at that remembering his past experience with the said teen.

"He called us rainbow"

And no one wanted to know anymore.

 **...**

"Nijimura-senpai, why are you here? What about Akashi-kun? Aren't you suppose to be at Rakuzan"

Kuroko really had no idea why or how he had ended here. He had gotten a mail from Kise-kun to go with him to buy some shoes as his old ones were totally torn up. Akashi-kun being Akashi-kun had gotten a feeling that something was gonna happen so he had mysteriously appeared at the door to the home Nijimura-senpai owned and where they were living.

After a long discussion on Nijimura-senpai and Akashi-kun's part with Kuroko insisting them that this was not a date but just going out as friends it had been decided that they would accompany them both as Akashi-kun's shoes were also damaged. They didn't look any worse for wear but then again this was all an excuse on their part.

Kise on his part was beyond himself for scoring a date with his precious Kurokocchi. Just him and his Kurokocchi. Kise had a heart attack when the first person he saw on their destined spot had been Akashi Seijuro and not Kuroko Tetsuya.

"A-Akashicchi, what are you coming here? Where's Kurokocchi?"

Kise was shaken up to see their old captain there. Two red eyes bored into his golden ones and the glare aimed at him chilled him.

"Ryota, I heard from Tetsuya that you had damaged your shoes so I took the liberty of bringing you some new ones. I won't want you to damage yourself before you could fulfil our promise"

He informed calmly but it worried the Kaijo small forward even more. Akashi was not right in the head and everyone knew it back in Teiko.

"Akashi-kun, we'll be late if we don't hurry now. We need to go if we have to get back by dawn"

The voice caused several people to jump. He looked at Kuroko Tetsuya who had one arm at his shoulders which belonged to a certain Nijimura Shuzo.

"About that Tetsuya, I took the liberty of getting Ryota new shoes so there's no need to go shopping"

Akashi informed the blue haired phantom who frowned at the red head. He did not like the direction the conversation was heading to. He had a feeling what it was but till he was not sure he was not gonna assume.

"What about Akashi-kun?"

He asked and he wished he have not asked for Akashi-kun froze at the words and a worried frown appeared on his face. He really was not gonna like this was he?

"About that Tetsuya, I'm afraid you'll have to cancel your appointments for a few days. Even take a few personal days off. You and Shuzo-nii are coming back with me for a while. Don't worry, you'll be free before the match with Seiho"

Kise was really confused and a bit horrified at this. Kurokocchi was going wait Akashicchi. It was not so bad since Nijimura-san would be there for most the part but still, with Akashicchi. The expression on all their faces were grim. He had invited this opportunity to spend some time with his precious Kurokocchi but it was going bad and fast.

"You go wait in the car. Me and Seijuro have something to discuss with Kise here?"

The grin which was on Nijimura and Akashi's face scaring him and he prayed in his mind for Kurokocchi to save him. Unfortunately for him Kuroko only took one look at the faces of the other two and left for the car.

"Ah, Ryota. You invited Kuroko out on a date and you though not informing us would save you?"

Akashi asked him but for the life of him he could not understand why he should have been informed. Akashi had nothing to do with this.

"Now I'm asking you, what are your intentions toward Tetsuya?"

Nijimura-san really was looking a little crazy there and he would not even dare to oppose him. But if he didn't do something soon he'll die. He wa stop young to die.

"I-I like Kurokocchi. Not like that, Maybe. No I like him but I'll not do anything without consent, I promise. I what to court K-Kurokocchi?"

Kise didn't know what he was sprouting out at Nijimura and by the crazy look he was getting he was doing a poor job at convincing him. The dark look if anything intensifies.

"You think you like him? Permission to court him? Don't joke with me. I'll kill you if Seijuro doesn't kill you first for wanting to date his brother and somewhat fiancée, if their grandfather is to be believed. But then again if you don't know they were related you'll think so too with the way they act sometimes"

Kise brain which had turned to mush apparently shut down. He could see Akashi shoot a glare at the tall black haired guy but his mind could not process it. Kurokocchi and Akashicchi brothers? Somewhat fiancé? How? Why? What did it even mean? It was not possible. His cute, sweet Kurokocchi could not be related to such a tyrant.

"B-B-Brothers"

It was so not possible for anyone to even think about.

"Step brothers. We both have the same father and Shuzo-nii don't take grandfather so seriously, he was joking"

Kise's mind was a whirlpool and Nijimura was enjoying all the mental stress the blond was enduring. Serves him right for all he had done.

"B-But Kurokocchi's family was killed wasn't it"

Yeah, he had Momoicchi check the information. Kuroko's had died when Kurokocchi was really small. There is no way they were related at all, even if they looked linda similar when they had wet hairs.

"He was adopted to their family. Father insisted to hide the affair he had. And Shuzo-nii, it's not time to reveal that. I think poor Ryota had enough of a breakdown seeing me. Now let's go back before Tetsuya get's suspicious of us"

Nijimura was a good person.

Usually.

He would have not left someone like this but this person had hurt his little brother and that was not accepted. As for Akashi, he could really not be bothered if it kept Tetsuya waiting any longer.

So poor Kise Ryota was left in the middle of a street with a bind break down till he was found by one Kazanatsu Yukio who could not understand Kise's muttering about evil and brothers and Akashi.

Knowing Kise ot must be a new quark of his.

 **Done. Do review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this is late. But on a happy note my laptop got fixed so this should not have that many mistakes. Typing on phone is not easy but it was convenient. Thanks for holding on to this. And without further delay, here is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: nah, I'm too lazy to own it.**

The visit to home was never pleasant for Kuroko, even more so when that person was there. But he did endure it. With not so subtle hints to come back home and sharp remarks for choosing Seirin and people getting told off by Nijimura-senpai and Akashi-kun it was just a normal visit.

They had fortunately returned before the match with Seiho and he had been chewed out by Riko for not informing him of his leave before she was forced to back down by Nijimura-senpai. He really pitted his opponents for his brother was in a bad mood.

And so they arrived to the court where their match would be held. Kagami-kun throughout their practice kept an eye on Midorima in the other court who was benched. No one knew what to do about Kagami at this rate.

"Kagami, where are you looking? Our opponents are here"

Hyuuga informed to their ace that had his whole attention on the other court. At this rate he was going to die before they could advance to the finals.

"I am paying attention"

Kagami informed. Suddenly a bald player, too happy to be there ran in to Kagami and stared at him in total fixation. Kagami getting uneasy stepped back.

"Who, your hair is so red. Captain, this is him right? Seirin is week but has only one strong player and this is him right?"

He asked and it annoyed the whole team to no end. They knew Kagami was good but to be called week even before being faced was annoying. The pass specialist and a certain power forward did also not like it and when they begin disliking the opponent; let's just say it goes bad for the opponent and fast. Kuroko was reminded of a certain incident in his second year when this idiot had the insulted the whole generation of miracles and by proxy, Akashi-kun.

"Oi, take your player back before he's injured"

Nijimura called out to the Seiho captain who gave him a nod at first but then did a double take seeing him. His wide eyes were unnerving his whole team.

"Y-You? Don't tell me you're in our opposite team?"

He asked and Seirin just gave an amused smile. Rest of Seiho just gave an uneasy look at him seeing their captain so unnerved. From the other side of the court even Shutoku's captain and shooting guard had shifted their attention toward him.

"Domo"

Kuroko greeted and it caused a chain reaction with most of the court screaming and whispers of 'was he there' following. Nijimura was the only one not affected as he had most likely seen him there.

"Well, since that guy is not here it falls down to me I guess. Let's have fun~"

The sentence was said in the most casual tone but the dark undertone was not missed by anyone. Seiho's captain collected himself as he headed back to his team with his bald teammate being dragged by his shirt.

"Tsugawa, you'll take care of Nijimura there. Leave Kagami to us and defend him like crazy"

The Seiho captain ordered to his still confused player who was complaining about having to change the targets to a rainbow guy. He was not getting away so easily.

Nijimura vowed to show him rainbow, just after he beat him bad enough. It was time to take revenge for last year's defeat. In the other court Midorima who had heard it shuddered at that. Looked like they'll be facing Seirin. Could he fake a muscle ache now?

 **...**

The match started with a tip off. Nijimura, Kagami, Kuroko, Hyuuga and Izuki made the offensive four of the team. Nijimura was really going to hit the red idiot if he missed the tip off this time. He had made him do enough jumps to increase the jump height and well as stamina and he would be damned if they didn't get the ball first.

Fortunately for Kagami he did receive the ball but just as quickly passed it to Hyuuga who ran toward their basket. His efforts were however proven futile when the ball was blocked by the opponent's centre and captain.

"Kuroko here"

Nijimura signalled to the pass specialist who had successfully managed to retrieve or as you would say have stolen the ball. He passed the ball to Nijimura who was being blocked by Tsugawa. He could have easily shaken him off but it would require too much stamina on his part and right now he needed to conserve it so he passed the ball.

Riko observed the game from the side lines and it seemed to be going good with both teams having scored almost the same points. So far so good, but then suddenly Tsugawa changed marks and begun marking Kagami. She was not surprised that it had come to this. Their original plan had been to have Kagami marked but then again he had been scaring points.

"Pass here"

Nijimura asked for the ball, having shaken off his defender now. Unfortunately for him the ball got stolen before it could reach him. He groaned in frustration as the ball went to the opposite team. They would have scored the basket if not for Kuroko. The game was fast pace but it had begun taking it's on the blue haired phantom's body. Not to mention Kagami was suddenly beginning to make fouls. He already had three in the first half itself. So he was really not doing that good under pressure defence. More footwork practice was in order. But for now he had to do something or Seiho will catch up them. That could not be allowed.

And then Kagami made a mistake in the end of second half, well more like another one since the game had started. He charged pass Tsugawa who had a certain smile on his face. Or at least that was the plan, but somehow he collided with that annoying guy. Seirin gave a shout of cry at the idiot who had managed to earn another foul. That made it four before half-time already. The free throw Seiho was given was converted into a basket.

And so ended the first half of the match. At the Seirin table the atmosphere was not so good.

"You Bakagami, just what were you thinking? You're too easy to provoke. You have four fouls, four and Kuroko-kun, you don't look that good, have rest for a while"

Riko was furious at the idiot but then again this was not beyond gone. They were only behind by a mere four points. They could still win this.

"Coach, I have a request"

Hyuuga Junpai asked who was in al his earnest wanted to win this match. They had something important riding on this match after all. Their pride and revenge. For them this was once in a lifetime chance and they'll be damned if they'll miss it. Riko also knew it; she was after all one in feeling with the seniors on this.

"Leave this match to us, Nijimura-san, Kuroko, and Kagami. Well make sure to win. We have to pay them back sometime time after all"

He said it so casually but no one could miss the meaning behind his word. Well everyone except a certain red haired ace of Seirin who was on his feet to protest. All his protests were shot down by a very annoyed captain who had so continently gone into clutch mode.

"Listen to your seniors once in a while or I'll kill you"

It certainly calmed Kagami down. While captain was no Nijimura or Akashi there was no denying that he was scary. Kagami would prefer to stay on his good side. Beside even Riko and Kuroko were looking at him with that look so he gave up. A happy Kuroko meant a happy Nijimura and that was a goal to meet for him.

So the senior members of the team went up to the court to duel it out. Tsugawa was apparently complaining of benching Kagami and you could just see Hyuuga scaring him to the end of his wits. Were all captains this scary or was it only Tetsuya who had met intimating captains?

"I should be out there"

Kagami complained as he watched it all play out and quite frankly no one could tell if he was angry that the gap in points were not decreasing or because he was not out there. They could only take a wild guess.

"Kagami-kun, have you ever hated basketball"

Kuroko had the look of someone who really wanted to convey his message but had no way to do it. For someone who had not hated something they loved, this was a foreign concept.

"Can't say I have. I love basketball"

Nijimura had at this point decided to pay attention to the conversation. Tetsuya might have shared with him his thoughts but still a lot was said unsaid and he wondered if anything new would come out in this conversation here. He was really desperate to know just what it that had reduced his brother to that state was. He never wanted Tetsuya to be in that state again. It would be bad, both for Tetsuya and the people around him.

"I have, it's a painful feeling to hate something you love. This is very important for our seniors and I believe that they'll win. So Kagami-kun, have confidence in them"

Kagami was touched but it does disturb him on a scale. Kuroko loved basketball; he practiced harder than anyone he knew even if he did not improve. Kuroko's face sparkled when he talked about the sport. But when he talked about his feelings something hard had entered his eyes and for a second he felt like an entirely different person but at the same time it felt like a curtain had been lifted from something. Nijimura felt liked cursing. The treatment was not working and he really wished Akashi would hurry up with whatever he was trying to do. In the meantime he wished something would not happen.

Third half ended with Seirin behind by two baskets.

Last quarter started with the seniors with the possession of the ball. The game was going on into full force when the ball which should have gone out of bounds was redirected by Kogane, who crashed into the bench. Seirin players gathered around the player whose eyes were spinning. There was no way he could continue.

"I'll replace him"

Nijimura informed the coach, but not everyone was happy. It was their revenge and they wanted because of them, not Nijimura even if he was a part of the team.

"No, I'll play"

Kagami asked. He was bored and they needed him to win. He could take Tsugawa, he had slaved away for this and he was going to show him that he was better. But before he could voice his thoughts he was jabbed in the gut by Kuroko.

"A guy who has four fouls should stay at the bench. Senpai, i'll take on Tsugawa as I'm a junior like him. I'll pay him back as a proxy"

For the seniors that was more than agreeable. Nijimura however did not look reassured. Kuroko Tetsuya could be dangerous when unstable and in the progression of this match he had seen more than enough of that personality resurface. He did not want Tetsuya to go back to how he used to be. There was a reason that Seijuro and Tetsuya got along that well, but before he could voice it out the match had resumed. All he could do now was to sit back. He did enjoy as Kagami squirmed under his gaze. Ah, the power of intimation and how he loved it.

The match ended with their win with a superb pass from Kuroko.

They all lined up for the final greetings and that was when Tsugawa blew up about how they were better and they should have won.

"Its not who's strong that wins. It's the winner who's strong"

With that the Seiho team departed from there but one thing he had said had stuck into Nijimura's mind, but he did not dwell much on it. He had another brat to take care f right now. A certain Green haired, orange jersey carrot looking boy.

 **And there it's done.**

 **Read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I'm late and I have no excuse except I didn't have inspiration. I need a new anime to watch and get inspiration.**

 **By the way do any of you know of anime/manga/manhaw which had a strong relationship between guy without it going into Yaoi. Shounen ai kinda stuff. Please suggest nice ones to me for reading or watching. They help me get the chapters out faster.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't and will never own it. Probably.**

I had not thought that it will come down to this but looked like they would be facing Seirin in the finals. Takao personally had not thought that Seirin would win, especially after they had benched Kagami and the black haired senior but he was proven wrong.

He took a look at the green haired boy occupying his side. From the first glance it looked like nothing was wrong but it was till you really paid attention could you catch the tightening of the fist and the muscles' snapping to attention.

Looked like Shin-Chan was really excited for the next game with his teammates. That Kuroko guy sure was amazing, pulling all his disappearing stunts like that but even he would be in for a surprise after facing him. After all he was no ordinary point guard.

"Let's show them what we're made of Shin-Chan"

He took a look at his green haired partner, ready to look at a face full of confident and a flare of win. They were after all as good as the winners already. No way could Seirin hold a key to their play. Not if they were facing Midorima.

Much to his surprise he was faced with a face full of trouble and horror. He followed his partners eyes only to end up looking at the black haired guy from their opponents side. The guy's smile looked like death warmed over. And it was aimed at Shin-Chan. No doubt he looked like running away.

"Oi, Midormia. Are you ready to play now?"

The captain asked the green haired ex-generation of miracle sitting on his right. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the black haired boy point toward the phantom like guy and gave another smile and for some reason Midorima looked like fainting.

"Can I fortify now? I'm not so keen on dying today. There are two devils ok the court today"

The lucky item Midorima had been clutching in his hand was about to snap and so was the seniors temper.

"Mayaji, give me the pineapple. Now"

It was a typical day for Shutoku.

 **...**

"Here, drink up and replenish your energy"

Aida Riko could do a lot of things, like train people and bring out the best in them. She was a decent student and a dedicated worker. Too bad her cooling skills were non-existing.

Currently it was a problem for our players who had gathered in the room after the game. The honey soled lemon was just that, the whole lemon soaked into honey bucket and for the lack if words was inedible.

"Coach, I don't think you can eat that"

Kagami commented as he took in the disaster the coach had made. Really someone needed to get to learn how to cook or they'll all die.

"I tried my best. Do you not like it?"

Liking was not the problem here. It was just that no one wanted to try it out. Especially not right now when they had such an important match. They needed all the power they can have after all.

"Looks like it can't be helped. I'll ask him to send someone over with refreshments"

Kuroko sighted. He did not like to ask Akashi-kun for such things. He felt in debt to him, well more than he already was that is. Somehow it felt like he was letting him down by asking for things from him instead of ordering the servants himself. It was just, they were his servants and he wanted to cut all ties with the family. But it was not worth loosing the match over. He had to get Aomine-kun and Akashi-kun to see reason after all.

Quickly making the call before anyone could realise he pocketed the phone. It was good that Nijimura-senpai had not noticed it. But now he needed to go and urgently too.

"Hohoho, where are you going Kuroko-kun?"

Hyuuga, their captain asked. Kagami at this point had fallen asleep. Nijimura-senpai was too deep in thoughts to even notice all this.

"Bathroom"

One word was enough to answer it all. And he really needed to go. So with Kogane as company he headed to the restroom. It was a complete surprise to find that someone could see him, that someone being the point guard of Shutaku. He likely had another eyes.

But it was not like it'll be too bad. He knew he could handle it. He had Akashi-kun as a brother after all. But the strategy they had come up with needed to be changed. They could not rush as before.

The plan needed to be altered a bit. Looked like the match would be fun after all. He almost jumped in all his musing and Kogane from his side did jump. He had even forgotten that Kuroko was there till the phone begun vibrating.

Taking out the phone he looked at the caller ID. He did groan out aloud seeing the caller ID. Of all the calls it had to be him. Well he'll ignore it for now.

"Let's go back Kogane-senpai"

He called and the cat like senior jumped again for he had again forgotten that Kuroko was standing beside him. Just how forgetful was that guy?

Entering the room he was greeted by the site of a dozen energy drink sitting in the benches and more of them even littering in the floor. There were also bottle of green tea, freshly brewed and even honey soled lemons. Looked like Akashi-kun went all out, even when he specifically told him not to.

"But I told you I don't know any young master here. The only one it could be is Nijimura-san and he already told you he didn't order all this"

On the other side of the room the coach seemed to be arguing with a man in black suit. He recognised him and just why did he have to here. The person was really hard to get by and could see him almost always. That's way he was hand-picked by Akashi-san and Akashi-kun.

He was not here, he was not here. He was invisible, not here at all. Maybe if he pretended and repeated it all in his mind he'll not be found out? And he'll not be seen at all. It was possible right?

"Kuroko-sama. Here's all that you'll require"

Someone kill him now. The whole team was looking at him like he was an alian. He knew it was gonna happen. It always did. Nothing was ever simple when Akashi-kun was concerned.

"Kindly leave it all there and give my brother my regards. I'll see you on the weekends Ran-san"

He made sure his tone was like always but by the expressions the other were wearing it was not so. Was he too demanding? Too strict?

"Wow, I didn't know you were loaded Kuroko. This all must have cost a fortune"

As he said, Akashi-kun went overboard.

"Did you really have to call him Tetsuya? You knew this always happens. And stop crowding Tetsuya, we have a match to play now so drink your fill"

Thankfully Nijimura-senpai distracted everyone from the current topic to a more serious one. So ok it was that one time in Tokyo, and two in middle school first year and three in second year and he should really stop it.

Note to self, don't ask Akashi-kun to deliver things. He'll go overboard.

But for now it was time for the match.

 **...**

"Calm down Kise or I'll hit you"

The sharp voice of Kazamatsu Yukio rang in the ears of one Kise Ryota who was almost bouncing in his seat. The raven haired senior was really annoyed at the blond who for some reason could not sit still. He ha been worried about the blond when he had found him some days before muttering about his precious Kurokocchi and evil brothers and devils.

So to lighten the mood Kazamatsu had decided to accompany his junior to watch the Seirin's match. He was not disappointed by the team's play and they had actually won. Not only that but he had some really good moves and strategies for the team to try out.

"They won senpai, Kurokocchi is in the finals facing Midorimacchi"

The raven hired guy just shook his head. It was Kise being Kise alright. Meaning being an utter idiot. And now the idiot had the earplugs on and listening to some horoscope announcement. Suddenly the phone fell from his hands and a look of horror bloomed onto his face.

Then he begun freaking out about the places and how Midorimacchi was in first place. Really when it came to stupidity Kise was the master.

"Calm down. I know Seirin and they'll not go down so easily"

He assured but the blond was still freaking out. Suddenly a chuckle broke out from nearby and red eyes met his. More like Kise's who had frozen. And did his eyes held fear?

"Tetsuya would not go down that easily Ryota. Even you know it. And they even have Shuzo-nii there with them. Personally I'm excited to see how Shintaro would lose"

Kazamastu did not know what was going on but for some reason the tension had sky rocked. Kise had even fallen silent which was almost unheard of.

"A-Akashichii? What are you doing here? Since when have you been there?"

The shocked blond managed to squeak out. The read head just gave him a look causing the blond to squeak.

"I was there the whole time and I'm told you I'm here to see Tetsuya win. And I receiver notice that some blond bug was bugging Tetsuya with messages. Ryota we'll talk after the match is over. I assume you've not taken our last talk to heart"

Poor Kazamatsu was stuck with a mad readhead know it all on one side and a cowering blond on other. Forget the match, if he got out if here with his sanity intact he'll feel himself lucky.

 **Read and review.**


End file.
